


Idiots

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama flirts. Or at least...he tries to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiots

" _Owww_ , my back!" Hinata whined as he rubbed it. Practice had just ended and after getting changed he and Kageyama were walking down to the Foothill Store for some snacks.

"That’s what you get for falling-"

"Ack."

”- _three_ times.”

"D’ya have to rub it in?" Hinata grumbled.

"Why were you so distracted today anyways? Don’t tell me it’s something stupid like the match tomorrow. I thought you got over the pre-game-nerves thing," Kageyama commented with a raised brow and a harsh glance.

"W-well, uh, you see I, um…" Hinata stammered while slowly inching a bit away from Kageyama. If he told the truth about being nervous for the match tomorrow Kageyama would get mad. He felt the familiar sensation of a hand on his head and prepared for the death grip that would surely follow. Instead, he felt a pleasant rubbing sensation.

"Don’t worry about it. You’ve been practicing more than anyone else. Why wouldn’t you be in top shape, idiot."

Hinata froze and his eyes bugged out of his head. Kageyama was ruffling his hair. Kageyama was being _really_ nice. And this wasn't even the first time either, he'd been acting weird all week. Sideways glances instead of outright glares, he'd walked up to him yesterday, opened his mouth to say something, then just walked away, he'd even started talking to him more outside of practice and school, asking him about games he liked and stuff. And now this. What was going on? Was he sick? This was Kageyama after all, a weird symptom like acting nice could totally be possible.

"…What the hell is with that freaked out look you dumbass!?" Kageyama yelled. Even then there was no death grip, but the ruffling did become harder. It was more like a noogie now.

"D-Don’t yell at me! You’re acting weird!"

"…! Tch," Kageyama clicked his tongue and hurried ahead through the store’s entrance. Hinata peeked in, afraid of being snapped at, but Kageyama was just quietly glaring at the ice cream. Deciding it was safe enough, Hinata went up behind him and looked at the choices. He reached eagerly for the last blueberry popsicle, but it was suddenly snatched away.

"Hey, what gives!?" Hinata asked, but Kageyama was already walking away.

"I’ll buy it for you."

"Yeah, well-! Wait, what?"

"I said I’ll buy it for you!" Kageyama snapped.

Hinata just stared as Kageyama rummaged in his pocket and pulled out the correct change to give to the clerk. What was going on? Was this some sort of trick? He was pulled out of his thoughts when Kageyama put an arm around his shoulders and lead him out. Too stunned to react, and with a fluttering in his chest that he usually only got when playing volleyball, Hinata just let himself be lead out of the store. He was worried when the fluttering didn't stop once they were out. Was he getting a heart problem!? No. No he just felt...nervous. But why? Was it because he was worried about Kageyama?

A cold sensation on his cheek snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked sideways and saw Kageyama holding out the popsicle. All other thoughts rushed out of his head and his eyes practically sparkled as he took it gratefully.

"Oooh!" he exclaimed, smiling up at Kageyama. He noticed that Kageyama hadn’t gotten himself anything, so he split the popsicles apart, holding one out to him. "Here! As thanks."

Kageyama blinked and then took it. There was a weird expression was on his face, his eyes widening a bit and his lips pressing together as if he were tightening them on purpose. But that couldn’t quite conceal the edges curling upwards ever so slightly. It was pretty close to the look he got on his face when they'd just made a point together with a good combo. Why he didn't just let himself smile he'd never know. Hinata thought that it was strange if not oddly endearing. Though maybe him thinking it was endearing was even stranger. They continued walking, Hinata humming a small tune as he ate.

"Hey," Kageyama called, making Hinata turn to see what was up. Suddenly, Kageyama reached out and wiped something from the corner of Hinata’s mouth. "You had blue on your face. It’s been bothering me," he said. Hinata would’ve thought that was all it was, but Kageyama had that weird look on his face again and his voice was tense. No. No way. Was Kageyama _embarassed_? Hinata felt his face heat up and he practically jumped away from Kageyama.

"Y-y-y-you…! What do you think you’re doing!? Who get's all happy about that kinda thing!?" Hinata yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Kageyama’s face.

"Happy!?" Kageyama sputtered, avoiding eye contact. "How...?"

"Why aren't you denying it!? Forget that, even if you did it's written all over your face!"

Kageyama's arm shot up to cover the lower half of his face, as if that would accomplish anything. Hinata had caught him red handed. Or, uh, blue handed. Whatever. The fact remained that he had been caught! And Hinata was feeling highly accomplished. He usually had a hard time telling what Kageyama was thinking but now he had him!

"Yeah, yeah! You were totally happy about it! Like you were flirting or something! What gives!?"

"...Exactly."

"…Eh?"

A familiar darkness surrounded Kageyama and Hinata’s life flashed before his eyes.

"You…" the other growled, stalking towards the cowering red-head. "Are you telling me you didn’t notice?" A step closer. "Maybe you only have room for volleyball in your brain?" Closer. "Or was I just doing something wrong? Making a fool of myself?" Closer…

_'Too close!'_

"Notice what? S-Stand back! You wanna fight?!" he retorted shakily.

Kageyama sighed and mumbled something about dense idiots as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He turned to look at Hinata and suddenly looked a lot less threatening as a massive blush began to spread over his cheeks.

"I’m…trying to f-flirt with you, okay!?"

"…"

"…"

"WHAAAAAT!? WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!?"

"I LITERALLY JUST SAID IT, IDIOT!"

"ONLY AN IDIOT CALLS PEOPLE IDIOT!"

Kageyama threw his hands in the air in exasperation and shouted, "I did everything _right_!" He sounded completely stumped. And there was this undertone to his voice, something that made it sound a bit tighter and that made Hinata's chest feel heavy. "I started talking to you more, I asked about things you liked, I walked you somewhere, I encouraged you, I bought you food, I did something romantic, I…thought it…was obvious," Kageyama had been ticking the points off on his fingers, but in the end he had settled for putting his face in his palm in defeat.

"Wait…you’re serious? You were really flirting…with _me_?”

"So what if I wa- huh?"

Kageyama had taken his face out of his hand, expecting to see Hinata freaking out or looking at him with pity or disgust…but Hinata was nowhere to be seen. That is, until he looked down. Hinata had sunk to the ground and was crouched with his head resting on his knees, his face hidden in his hands.

"Wha…?"

"…Shut up," came Hinata’s muffled and weak sounding voice.

"Wha!? You-"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! I need a moment okay!? No one’s ever f…flirted with me before. Oh God, who just says things like that? You _really_ just said it to my face. Oh man. Idiot. Stupid Kageyama. That’s actually…c…cute. That was _really_ cute. Why…!?” Hinata jumped to his feet and looked at Kageyama, who had been standing there in shock. He pointed at Kageyama’s face and shouted, “Why me? What’s there to like about me, hah!?”

“Lots of things, dumbass!”

“Oh yeah!? Name three!”

“You’re determined!”

“Eh? Wait are you really listing-”

“You like volleyball almost as much as I do!”

“Hah!? Just almost!?”

“And you’re cute!”

“I’m cute?” Hinata choked out. “You’re weird!”

"Hah!? You’re the weird one! How am _I_ cute!?"

"Shut up! You suck at flirting!"

Kageyama made a weird choking sound and retorted, “So what!? You haven’t even given me an answer yet!”

"…! I..." Hinata faltered, his pointing hand finally wilting, only to retract and clutch at the strap of his bag. He couldn't even look at Kageyama in the face. How did things turn out like this? They were stuck in awkward silence until Kageyama spoke, voice uncharacteristically quiet.

"…Do you dislike me?"

"What?" Hinata asked, confused. Where was this coming from. "No, 'course not."

"Do you think I’m a bad person?"

“No!" he answered a bit too quickly. He knew due to his old team, Kageyama was a bit sensitive about this sort of thing. "You're scary sometimes, but you're not a bad person.”

"Do I look unappealing?"

"Ah, um, that is...no," Hinata answered grudgingly. In fact, he was often jealous of Kageyama's looks. Well, maybe jealous wasn't the right word, but he'd caught himself thinking the other looked too nice for his own good more than a few times.

"Is it because we’re both guys?"

"I...hadn't thought about that actually."

Kageyama just looked at him in exasperation. "That's usually the first thing people notice in cases like these. Or, what, are you gay?"

"What? No!" he answered, only rethinking when he saw Kageyama's expression stiffen. He didn't like that. "It's just that I've never thought about it is all. Besides, even if I did, it's not like I have time for a girlfriend...or boyfriend. We're always practicing or at a match of some sort, right?"

Surprisingly, Kageyama seemed to cheer up with that.

"Well then, do you like playing volleyball with me?"

"Yeah!" Hinata answered honestly, glad for the change in the nature of the questions.

"Do you like talking to me?"

"Yeah."

"Hanging out with me?"

"Yep."

"Remember our promise? To play together? Forever?"

"Y-yes."

"Then?"

"I…"

Hinata stayed silent. He knew Kageyama wanted an aswer, but could he honestly give him one? It wasn’t that he was against the idea of dating Kageyama really, it’s just that he never really thought about it. Okay, well, that was a bit of a lie. He’d had more than a couple of thoughts about it, but that was harmless imagining right? It happened to everyone. What if aliens attacked, what if I could fly, what if Kageyama and I were dating, et cetera. Just whimsical “what ifs” not really an indication of deeper feelings, right? It's just cause they saw each other so much that he even thought about it in the first place. A small voice in the back of his mind asked him if he'd had such thoughts about anyone else. He swatted it away, since it was distracting. Anyways, the main thing that really had him stumped was that he’d never expected for Kageyama to have those sorts of thoughts towards him too. It was so out of the blue. But now that it was out there…honestly? Only one answer came to mind. He should have known as soon as he hadn't outright turned him down. He took a deep breath, then let it out slowly.

"Okay."

"O…kay?"

"Okay."

"…What do you mean ‘okay’?"

"I mean I’ll go out with you."

"Wha-!?"

"That’s why people flirt isn’t it?" Hinata asked bluntly, tilting his head to the side. "I thought that’s why you were asking for a reply."

"That’s…true…" Kageyama said, feeling somewhat anticlimactic. "So…"

"So…"

"We’re…you and I are…dating?"

"I…I guess?"

"Oh."

"…"

Kageyama took a step closer and slowly brought one of his hands up to rest on Hinata’s cheek. Hinata felt his face heat up all over again, but of the two Kageyama looked the most flustered by it, being unused to displays of affection.

"You like me then…right?"

"Yeah. I do. I dunno if it's quite the same as your 'like' but...I'm hoping it is? Is that okay, for now?"

Kageyama nodded stiffly, and there was that expression again. This time his lips pressed together so tightly they got kind of squiggly. They stood there in silence, looking at each other, and Hinata’s brows furrowed in worry as Kageyama’s facial expression grew more and more distressed. It kept building up and building up until finally Kageyama put his hand over Hinata’s eyes and shoved him away.

"What gives!?" Hinata sputtered.

"Your staring is freaking me out!"

"Hah!?" Hinata exclaimed. "Aren’t you just embarrassed!?"

"Sh-shut up!"

"You shut up, idiot!"

"I thought only idiots called people idiot, stupid!"

"Ack! You…! You wanna fight!?" Hinata said, though his actions didn’t match his words since he was saying that while hiding behind a streetlight's pole.

He didn’t expect Kageyama to take up his challenge and stalk towards him. Instinctively, Hinata screwed his eyes shut and leaned away, but nothing happened for several seconds. Suddenly, he felt was something warm and soft pressing against his forehead. As soon as it was there it was gone, and then his hand was being grabbed and Kageyama tugged him along.

"Wha…did you just…hey, wait where are we going?"

"I’m walking you home. G-Got a problem?" Kageyama growled without looking back at Hinata, failing to sound tough as he stumbled over his words. Hinata stared at the back of his head, taking note that Kageyama’s ears had a slight pink tinge to them.

"….Hm…nope!" Hinata chirped, then bounced up next to Kageyama. As he did, he shifted his hand so their fingers could twine together.

"What are you doing!? Let go!" Kageyama said, swinging his hand in a flustered and futile attempt to separate it.

"Don’t feel like it! I’ve finally got a way to make you flustered!” Hinata blurted as he stuck out his tongue.

"You…" Kageyama growled, blush covering his entire face.

Uh-oh.

"You…!!" And suddenly the front of Hinata’s shirt was bundled in Kageyama’s fist.

Maaaybe he’d pushed a button.

"IIIIIDIOOOOT!!!" Kageyama yelled, throwing Hinata into the air.

Some things never change.


End file.
